A quality of life survey modeled after scales such as the Multifaceted Lifestyle Satisfaction Scale or the Quality of Life Questionnaire will be completed by the parents of individuals with Williams Syndrome. Responses will be tabulated to assess overall quality of life as well as emotional, physical and material well-being and satisfaction with personal determination and development, interpersonal relations, and social inclusion. The purpose of the study is to identify environmental determinants of emotional well-being.